


Dreamon ritual (gone sexual)

by The_InkStained_Lady



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Crack title but it's funny I swear, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Magic, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_InkStained_Lady/pseuds/The_InkStained_Lady
Summary: Dreamon hunters decide sex will exercise the demon, fucks the shit out of Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Dreamon ritual (gone sexual)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been watching like ANY streams and all the info I have is from fanfiction and ten minute YouTube clips that I watch during my lunch break from school. And also the DSMP WIki. So if something in here is obviously wrong/incorrect, pretend it’s an AU instead of sending hate.
> 
> This work has not been beta-ed, so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't consent to nor condone the accessing of my work outside the AO3 offical site nor the monetization of it.

Dream was wandering around his SMP, strolling down the Prime Path when he overheard talk of some demon that would cause their host to forget whatever they did. It resonated with him, so he followed where he knew the voices were, which was in front of Skeppy and Badboyhalo’s Quartz mansion, and asked them to exercise him.

Fundy and Sapnap started telling him the ritual required three 'little deaths’ continuously. When he asked what that meant, they demanded he strip if he wanted to participate in this ritual willingly. That line kind of scared him but it was also sort of arousing, especially when it was said by his ‘fiance’ and his best friend he has known from childhood. He trusted them to only be ordering him, the admin of the server and their friend, because they were confident in their skills. 

As he was overthinking their orders, he swept through their faces, watching their eyes for any sign of lying for a prank or something, because if he went through this and it turned out they just wanted to humiliate him, he would never be the same. Blame his trust issues, but at the moment it was a distinct possibility.

Looking into each one of their eyes, Fundy’s and Sapnap’s dark brown, he saw sincerity, concern, and compassion.

Making up his mind, he nodded and moved. As he removed his iconic lime hoodie and undershirt, he saw them getting pure white chalk out, reminding him of the beautiful white quartz that made up the server’s most cute couple’s mansion. Which reminded him why he was doing this. If he was - had - a dreamon which made him black out and not be in control of his own actions, it would harm all of his friends. And him without morals or an anchor would be ruthless and powerful. Server admins, such as him, are lesser gods, and Dream was, he unabashedly admitted, one of the best players. He couldn’t imagine what would happen. It would be a nightmare.

Taking off his trousers and pants they finished a circle of chalk around the nearby slab of stone. Almost nude, he looked towards them for further instruction, they told him to also remove his porcelain mask, which he hesitantly followed. It would probably interfere but before this ritual, the only people who had seen his face was himself and one other. Bright green eyes sparkled with the midday sun, his freckles on his cheeks and his small smile almost hid his scar from the middle of his right eyebrow to his nose. 

They smiled at him back, approaching him.

///

Sapnap kneeled in front of him, grabbed his hips, and started licking his dick. While Dream was distracted with the cute brunette, Fundy, another friend of his went behind him, kissing the back of his neck and caressing his ass. The licking of the brunette turned into an enthusiastic blowjob, which simply blew him away with how good it felt. All the stimulation was overpowering the blonde 6’2 god, as he moaned out “cumming”, to Sapnap while fisting his hair.

Exhausted, he sat on the stone slab, expecting cold and hard, yet it was even more comfortable than his bed back at his secret base. Sapnap chuckled in his ear, saying that “if you can’t handle that, then two more would be delectable to watch.”

He glanced to the side to look at his friend, and their lips met his. He heard kissing was meant to invoke feelings similar to a firework going off, but it just felt right, and he relaxed, feeling calm and protected. He lost track of time, but once he resurfaced, he was hard again.

Fundy, with his twitching fox ears and tail motioned to Sapnap, and they began an naughty game of sharing his dick. He buried his hand into his best friend’s hair, pulling and groaning out “please,” and right when Sapnap deepthroated him he yelled out and threw his head back, cumming once again.

His body went limp from ejactlating twice, so the three were easily able to move him to his hands and knees. When he came to, Sapnap had two fingers inside of him, scissoring his insides. Dropping his head, he focused in on that wonderful sensation, not feeling like this ever.

When he looked up, his furry friend grabbed him and put his cock in Dream’s mouth, softly rocking. The pulsing flesh seduced him, and he was able to participate in the blowjob until Sapnap's third finger grabbed his attention. After an unspecified period of time, the fingers left and he moaned around the dick in his mouth. Fundy, at this, groaned deeply. 

Feeling something poking at his hole, he grunted softly, because it did not feel like fingers. Stuck in doggy-position, he couldn’t see the person behind him, but knowing Fundy’s cock was already occupied, it could only be one person. One of his best friends, who he has known since childhood. Sapnap was entering him. And it felt amazing. 

Getting used to the feeling, he moaned twice and pushed back, signaling his readiness. At this, both men at each of his ends started thrusting, and it was heaven. How come he has only experienced this now? He feels more aroused than he has ever been in his life, and at Sapnap thrusting harder and faster after he moans around the cock again and again, he cums for the third time, untouched.

///

Blissed-out, Dream tiredly listened to the two chant some words, listlessly mumbling along, “I am one. A soul. A higher power. I wish for this no more! Dreamon possession starts. I will be fixed.”


End file.
